Thorns
by b-badwolf
Summary: "Love is a rose but you better not pick it. It only grows when it's on the vine. A handful of thorns and you'll know you've missed it. You lose your love when you say the word "mine." Neil Young, "Love Is a Rose," 1977" Fourth plus year. Draco/Hermione/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: This is my first fanfiction…be gentle.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

"Ron…you ruined…_everything_!" Hermione spat, choking through the tears. Why did she believe that oaf would make her feel special? He was stupid. He didn't care about anyone but himself. Hermione slumped down on the steps, rubbing her aching feet. She looked up, tears in her eyes, scanning the room for her date. Viktor didn't lie; he did in fact get something to drink, just not for her. He smiled as he used his free hand to tuck a loose curl behind some Beauxbatons' ear. _Not him too, _Hermione though. Maybe Ron was right. Maybe she did make a fool of herself tonight. A mixture of anger, embarrassment, and grief started to bubble up within her. She threw her heels down in a fit of confusion within.

"Poor little Granger. Did little Ronald hurt your feelings? Or did that Durmstrang bon-bon try to feel you up?" Malfoy said, smirking in her direction. This wasn't what Hermione needed right now. She needed to be alone; to get out of here.

"Shut up, Malfoy. This is none of your business," she said, standing up. She rubbed her eyes, praying that her previous sobbing wouldn't show. Hermione knew Malfoy would jump at the chance to tease her about something else.

"It's not? It might as well be, there are people around. You know how fast word spreads at this school," he said, moving closer to her. Hermione sighed.

"I know. I know!" She turned around quickly, stifling a sob. Tomorrow was going to be hell. She had to see Ron nearly every second of the day. Not to mention every Durmstrang boy looked alike to Viktor; she would be reminded of him every time she saw a brown uniform. She started up the stairs, ready to get this stupid dress off and sleep the pain away. She looked back down the stairs, only to see Draco still standing where she left him. "What? Why are you still here?" she asked. His face didn't express the usual sneer…this was something different.

"I-uh, I don't know," he stammered, his face reddening. _This is odd…_Hermione thought, stepping down a few stairs to get a closer look of the out of character boy. He swiped some strands of stray blonde hair from his view. Hermione wore a curious expression.

"Draco, what is with you tonight?" Hermione demanded, more than asked.

"Nothing! Get off of my back," he barked, spinning in the opposite direction, but stopping after a few steps. Hermione heard a heavy sigh come from him. "You should have known Viktor would ditch you like that. For someone who is so brilliant, you don't have much common sense. He's three years older, for Merlin's sake!"

"Why do you care? Yes it was foolish but I can learn from my mistakes. I don't need some prat telling me how to run my life!" she said harshly. Draco looked hurt, but she meant what she said. She didn't get why he had taken an interest in her tonight. They were enemies. She lowered her head and began to rub her temple. She was starting to get a strong headache.

"You deserve to be treated better," he said quietly. Hermione looked up. Draco genuinely looked concerned. "Granger…you, uh, look really nice tonight. Beautiful," he blushed and awkwardly smoothed his trousers with his hands. She felt her face turn hot, and not because it was extremely warm on the stairwell.

"Thank you, Draco," she managed to say after a few moments. She walked down a few more steps to be eye level with him. Without thinking, she reached out and hugged Draco; a big, warm hug. Harry ran through Hermione's thoughts; this was how she usually hugged Harry. She immediately started to feel guilty and quickly pulled back. Harry was going to hate her for this.

"You're welcome…Hermione," he said shyly, pulling in for another hug. Hermione hugged back, her eyes swimming with tears. She didn't know what to think. This night was beyond confusion. There were no books on how to deal with these feelings. This was one area Hermione was no expert on.

(Harry POV)

"What was with her tonight? What in the hell did I do?" Ron started, pacing the Gryffindor common room. Most of his dress robes were strewn across the floor, Ron obviously didn't want anything to do with them anymore. He looked at Harry for an answer.

"I don't know! Ron I can fight dragons but obviously I'm no expert at girls!" he said, plopping down on the couch in front of the fire. The common room was empty except for the two of them. Most everybody was still at the ball, maybe actually enjoying themselves.

"I wonder if she's still out there. Check for me, mate?" Ron asked, sitting down next to Harry on the couch.

"Why don't you?" Harry answered. He felt like he didn't need to be dragged into this, he hadn't done anything to Hermione.

"Come on. What if she still is? I can't just walk up to her and then walk back! She'll expect an apology! Please, Harry?" Ron begged.

"Fine, "Harry sighed, getting up from the couch and making his way towards the portrait way. He was tired; he wanted to go to sleep. Making his way towards the Great Hall, he had to apologize several times for running into snogging couples taking up the hallways. He felt relieved as he finally reached his destination; the spot where Hermione yelled at Ron. "What the…" Harry said, squinting towards the bottom of the stairs. Was that…Malfoy? Hugging Hermione? No. It couldn't have been. He'd recognize Hermione's beautiful dress anywhere, but was that really Draco? He stepped closer, seeing a mess of platinum blonde hair rest on Hermione's purple sleeve. He rushed out of the stairwell; he felt like he was going to be sick. How could Hermione do this? With Draco, of all people! Harry's face grew red, with embarrassment or anger, he couldn't tell. She hugged him tightly, quite like the way she hugged Harry…her arms wrapped around his body, her face resting on his shoulder, her bushy hair brushing his cheek, the smell of her vanilla perfume floating through Harry's nose. He wanted to be hugging her right now, he wanted to be comforting Hermione. Why did she choose Ron in the first place anyway? Why not him? Harry wanted to be with Hermione. He wanted to be with her more than anything right now.

* * *

**AN**: Thoughts on this would be INCREDIBLE. Feedback of any kind would be appreciated! Thank you! xx


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **If anyone was confused, it's a Dramione anddd a Harmony fanfic. Draco and Harry like Hermione. I know I didn't build up the Draco/Hermione much, I apologize. I have a hard time starting stories, but it will get better as we go along! Thanks for the reviews and follows, guys.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

Hermione woke up groggily, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. She looked around the fourth year girls dormitory, seeing scattered dresses, make up, and lord knows what else strewn about the floor. Lavender was snoring loudly next to her, which gave Hermione another reason to be annoyed by the girl. She pushed her legs off the side of the bed and began to recall the events from the night before. _Oh my…No, that had to be a dream_, Hermione though. There was no way that Malfoy,_ DRACO MALFOY_, had spoken to her like that. Of all people! And there was definitely no way that Hermione had hugged him.

"Nope. Nooo way," Hermione said quietly to herself as she grabbed her towel and other toiletries, her head was spinning already. True, Draco only said one remotely mean thing to her last night, but that was it. It was still something harsh though! Hermione started and stepped into the shower, hoping the steam would hold back the approaching headache from all of this confusion.

"WHAT?" Hermione heard from outside the bathroom, loud enough that the speaker seemed to be directly behind her. She changed quickly and stepped outside to see what was the matter.

"Hermione Granger? With Draco Malfoy? No," she saw the back of Parvati's braid move as she laughed through her response. "Who in the world told you that? Hermione is too bright to do something that stupid!" Hermione saw that Padma was facing her, eyes wide and looking back and forth between Parvati and Hermione. "What are you looking at?" Parvati said, slowly turning around. "Oh. Oh! Hermione, please explain this silly rumor going around about you and Draco talking last night. I mean come on, who made THAT up, right?" she explained, putting a hand on her hip. Hermione's face turned red and she rushed back to the dorms.

"Oh my God!" she heard one of the Patil twins say as she rushed back to her room. There were several footsteps behind her; these girls wanted to know what was up and Hermione wasn't even sure she knew herself. She decided to change her path and head to the library; hopefully everybody would be eating breakfast, talking about the events of last night, or sleeping in on this gloomy Saturday.

As she entered the library, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, for there was no one else in there. She quickly grabbed the book Mad Eye requested that they read for their essay, which was due in two weeks but Hermione wanted to get a head start. She sat down at a random table, opened the book, and let her worries disappear for a short while.

(Harry POV)

"Get up ya bloke or you'll miss breakfast! Dumbledore had some special food prepared for us today," Seamus yelled, throwing pillows at Harry.

"Alright, alright! I'm up Seamus! Blimey…" Harry said, kicking his legs off the bed and pushing his feet into his slippers. "Ron! Ron get up!" Harry scuttled over to Ron and started to shake his shoulders.

"Umph…o-okay mum…five more minutes," Ron mumbled, turning over and pulling the blanket to his chin.

"Your loss, mate," Harry said, turning to the door to head out to the cafeteria with the other fourth year boys. Harry noticed Neville dragging behind. "You okay there, Neville?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. Stayed out pretty late last night," Neville let out a small laugh, "Me! Late! Who would have thought?"

"With Ginny, I suppose?"

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck, "Ron said it was fine that I take her, but I mean I don't really know if it's still okay," he said nervously.

"I'm sure it's fine. C'mon, let's go," Harry consoled and patted Neville on his back as they headed through the portrait hole.

"She's really great, Harry. I like her a lot. I know she's a year younger but what does age matter, really?" Neville droned on about last night as they walked through the corridors of Hogwarts.

As Harry entered the Great Hall, a wave of noise hit him in the face. Everyone seemed to be here talking about last night's events.

"Dude I totally got to third base-" said a fifth year Hufflepuff, stuffing a muffin in his mouth.

"He was the sweetest! Really," cooed a seventh year Ravenclaw to her friends. Harry just rolled his eyes, remembering the awkwardness of last night. His eyes scanned the Gryffindor table to see if Hermione was there-oh. The memory of last night rushed into his mind. Now he remembered. Hermione was canoodling with Draco on the stairs after a night with Viktor. He shuddered.

"Harry!" Dean waved over to where Harry's other friends were sitting. Harry snapped out of his daze and took a seat next to him. He filled his plate with a few pieces of bacon and a biscuit; he wasn't too hungry after remembering the night before.

"Get anywhere last night, Harry? If you know what I mean," Seamus chuckled loudly and Dean made wolf whistle noises.

"No…it was rather awkward, actually," Harry admitted, looking down at his plate.

"Aw, that sure sucks," Dean said. "But listen, there were totally some Beauxbattons girls checking me out-" He started, but Harry didn't want to pay any more attention. His eyes drifted up and started to look around the room again. He saw Draco enter with his usual crew, but there was something different about him. His expression was softer, and he wasn't strutting about like he always does. He too was looking around the room, mainly the Gryffindor table. Anger boiled within Harry, he clenched his fists and stood up. Draco's eyes met his for a brief second, like he knew what Harry knew. Draco's face turned back into his usual sneer and walked back out of the cafeteria. Harry sat back down and held a firm grip on his cup. He couldn't help but wonder where Hermione was right now, and he didn't dare expose the Marauder's Map to the chaotic breakfast; it could get damaged.

"Blimey Harry what was that deal all about?" Seamus said, peering down the table.

"Nothing…it was nothing," He said, poking the remaining bacon with his fork.

"Oh! That reminds me, Harry did you hear about Hermione, huh?" Seamus said, excitement in his voice.

"What's that?" Harry said angrily, knowing what was following it.

"Rumor has it," Seamus slouched inwards towards the table "that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had a 'thing' last night."

"A thing? How do you mean?" Dean said.

"She went with Viktor Krum, remember? She wouldn't do that," Neville denied. "Besides, why would a Gryffindor, especially Hermione, have a..uh..'thing' with a Slytherin, especially Malfoy! That's just rubbish, that is."

"There are some girls who swear it's true," Seamus nodded.

"Well of course some bloody _girls_ said it you oaf," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever! You guys will soil your robes whenever you find out that it's true," Seamus stuffed a roll into his mouth and grabbed his gauntlet.

"What about Ron? Didn't he fancy her a little?" Neville said, looking directly at Harry.

"I don't know. I-uh, I got to go and use the loo," Harry said hastily, getting up and quickly walking out of the Great Hall. This just made his head hurt. He needed to find Hermione and straighten this out before things started to get out of hand. Lord knows what Ron will do about this whole situation…

* * *

**A/N:** Yay update! Sorry it took so long. I was going to do it last week but every time I wanted to write, my dad wanted to get on the computer. I'll try to update faster, depending on the reviews I get.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So. Um. Sorry for not updating. I get these spurts of writing ideas but I'm at school or in the car or something, so I always forget to write them down and update this. Someone message me on tumblr if you want an update real soon! I'll definitely remember it then.

(Draco POV)

Draco always loved the look of sheer. The transparency of it, the way it clung to the curves of its wearer. This was an extra special wearer, though. Miss Granger filled the dark green outfit quite well, in Draco's opinion. She was wearing a strapless dark green corset with intricate black detailing throughout. The neckline plunged enough to give a sneak peak of what was underneath. On the hemline, a removable matching dark green skirt loosely hung, barely covering her black-sheer-underwear.

"I bet that Weasley rat would kill his own mum to be here right now," murmured Draco, flicking his tongue around the edges of Hermione's jawline. He could smell her perfume, her wondrous perfume.

"Ah, but he wouldn't approve of the colors I'm supporting," she teased, gesturing to her corset.

"But it fits you so well," Draco praised, his hands tracing each of her curves. Her breasts were small, but Draco could care less. She was perfect in every way. He slowly removed her panties, followed by her corset. She was fully naked, except for the skirt, which didn't leave much to the imagination.

Hermione sprawled herself out and bit her lip.

"Well let's get started then, shall we?" she purred, running her hands across her body. She played with her skirt as Draco took off his button-down shirt and removed his trousers. Draco kissed her neck and trailed down her waist. He could feel Hermione's heartbeat racing with anticipation when-

"Having a good dream mate?" Crabb yelled, laughing on his bed. Draco woke suddenly, his hands immediately reaching for the blanket to cover his erection.

"Shut your mouth, Crabb," he glared at him, who was still rolling around from laughter on his bed.

"You were making noises and everything!" Goyle said, joining Crabb in laughter.

"Whatever," Draco scoffed. He checked under the covers-everything had died down at this point. Draco sighed and got up. He gathered his clothes and head to the shower.

"Have fun in there!" Goyle called down the hall as Draco entered the bathroom. Draco rolled his eyes and turned on the hot water. He sat there for a while, thinking about the night before. He didn't know what got into him. He didn't know what to do. He decided just to get dressed and head to breakfast.

"Draco! Oh Draco!" Pansy Parkinson sung, waving a little to ecstatically for her Slytherin nature. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. _Not her again, _he thought.

"Hello, Pansy," Draco moaned, sitting down at his usual spot, grabbing a blueberry muffin. He looked it over before setting it back on the platter. He wasn't in the mood to eat. He was feeling weird lately. Ever since last night…

"Ha! That's a load of bogeys. Like Draco would ever! Ha!" Crabbe chuckled, turning away from a sneering Slytherin from the other side of him. He turned around to Draco. "Have you heard about this, Draco? Merlin's pants! People are idiots! Ha!" He continued to laugh.

Acting along, Draco asked, "What? What rumor? Is some bloke spreading false things about me?" He tried to put his angriest face on, luckily Crabbe and Goyle were too stupid to see through his rouse.

"Some fool is telling everyone that you were talking to that mudblood last night! Granger!" Crabbe chortled, stuffing some eggs into his mouth. He began to choke from laughing; he reached for his goblet and spilt juice everywhere. Goyle began laughing now, pounding Crabbe on the back. Crabbe spit up, mushed food and back-washed liquids splashed everywhere. Draco got up, angry at everyone here. He looked around one last time for Hermione, and then left.

Draco knew some about Hermione, it wasn't just a spur of the moment at the Yule ball when he figured he fancied her, he'd liked her for some time know. He admired her intellect. Obviously, a part of him was disgusted by her-she was a _mudblood_ for Merlin's sake. Draco reckoned he began to have feelings for her last year. Hermione started to bloom then, she tamed her hair and she began to lose her baby fat. The punch she gave him last year did hurt more than his face, it hurt his feelings. But what else was he expecting after he taunted her for so long! It was Draco's way of showing his true feelings-teasing. The classic, and immature, way of a boy telling a girl he fancied her. At the Yule ball, though, Hermione stood out in her periwinkle dress. She shined like a star. That oaf Krum had to take her. _All that idiot wanted was a piece of her…something that I should have gotten. Not her body, but her. She didn't deserve him, _Draco thought. It was after he witnessed Krum with that other girl when he pushed his father's beliefs out of his mind and actually talked to her. In a some-what decent conversation.

Draco roamed the halls. There were a few late stragglers who were rushing towards the Great Hall to pick at the last of breakfast. Couples dotted the halls already, some holding hands, some…doing _other_ activities. It made his heart hurt. It made his head hurt. He needed to find Hermione before anyone else got to her. And he knew where she would be.

The library.

(Harry POV)

Harry darted between the crowd of students to get into the hallway. There weren't many other people there, just a ghost chatting with a group of first-year Ravenclaws about his death. Harry's mind started to race again. What if Hermione already talked with Malfoy? Where they up to something? _What would Ron think?_

"Harry!"

Oh no.

"What's up? Aren't you going to eat?" Ron said, scratching his red, messy hair. Even though Ron had plenty of time to get ready, his clothes still looked like he had rushed to put them on.

"Um…yeah, actually. But I have to go get something from the common room real fast. I left uh….notes. I left some notes there last night for a test today in Charms and I really need to study some more," Harry said, trying to escape the situation.

"Harry? You okay, mate?" Ron questioned, looking curiously at him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Why?" Harry began to worry. Ron knew something was up.

"Today is Saturday…we don't have any tests today," Ron said, giving Harry a befuddled look.

"What? Oh! Duh!" Harry played a fake laughed and hit his head-a little too hard. "Ouch…" he whispered, "I knew that! Did I say today? I meant Monday. Yeah, Hermione has really gotten to me…I need to study more and…stuff…" his voiced trailed off. Why did he mention her? Ron was surely going to ask about her.

"Oh, yeah, Hermione…" Ron said in a low tone. "Is she in there?"

"No, no. I think she is…still sleeping, actually. I wouldn't want to wake her. You know how that is. It's odd that she is sleeping late, so it must be for a reason. You definitely wouldn't want to make her angry," Harry jumbled his words, getting more nervous. "Yeah, well I'm off. See you in there in a bit, alright?"

"Yeah, okay Harry," Ron replied, turning around and heading into the Great Hall. Harry felt relieved and hurried to the library, the most likely place she would be. Hermione never slept in, even on a Saturday.

Harry knew where Hermione usually sat in the library, so it didn't take him long to find her. Although something was different, her head wasn't in a book as usual. Several laid open, scattered randomly across the table-which was something else that was odd. Hermione always organized her books in a neat, transitional order. Hermione had a dazed look in her eye, staring at the wall with her hand underneath her chin. She breathed heavily, slowly blinking at a painting of a wizard that Harry didn't recognize. He stood there for quite some time, wondering when Hermione would notice his presence, but she never did until he cleared his throat.

Hermione jumped, her eyes opening wide and her head quickly jerking into his direction. "Harry! Oh. What are you doing here, Harry?" Hermione quickly said, her eyes franticly looking him up and down.

"I-um. I wanted to talk to you," he stammered out, rubbing his neck. He wasn't sure he wanted to do this anymore.

"Oh," she simply said.

"I'm pretty sure you know what about," Harry, not quite acting himself, began to feel anger take over him once again.

"Um," was all Hermione could manage.

"Why. Why. Hermione what were you thinking! Krum I can understand. Please tell me this is some joke. Some cruel prank! Hell, even a prank isn't like you! Merlin's beard Hermione, tell me what's going on!" Harry's voice began to get louder as he talked-at this point yelled.

"Harry please be quiet, we're in a library!" Hermione shushed him, standing up to look at him face to face. Harry sat down, pushing Hermione's shoulder-not too rough-so that she would sit with him.

"Now you want to act like yourself. Okay then, tell me. Tell me why you would talk to that 'loathsome little cockroach', as I recall you calling him last year. Hermione he hates you! And me! And Ron!" Harry informed, getting closer to Hermione's face. She wouldn't look him in the eye. Her eyes were watering and she began to sniffle. Harry began to realize how he was acting, how unfriendly he was. _I'm sure Hermione needs a friend more than anything right now, and I am certainly not helping, _Harry thought, rubbing his hand across his forehead.

"Hermione look-I'm sorry I got angry. I just need to know!" Harry tried to say in the most comforting voice he could manage right now. Hermione wiped her nose with her sleeve and look at him.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"You don't know?" Harry's brow furrowed.

"I don't. Harry I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I'm not apologizing for being a friend," she said confidently.

"A friend! A friend? You were being a friend….to him? Him of all people, Hermione. Malfoy of _all people!_"

"I know that you're angry Harry, and I _am_ sorry that you're angry, but you weren't there last night. Well you were, but you caught it at the wrong time. Draco was being…nice to me," she confessed, staring at the table.

"Draco? You're calling him Draco now? Perfect. And with 'Draco's' track record, I find that quite hard to believe," Harry spat. It was becoming hard to control his anger now.

"Harry you know I wouldn't lie to you," Hermione cooed, looking into Harry's eyes. She put her hand on his face. Harry saw in her eyes that she was indeed telling the truth. They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. Harry's stomach was twisting and turning and he could feel his face getting hot. This is what Harry wanted, Hermione to be close with him again. "Harry you're getting warm…you're not sick, are you?" Hermione said concernedly.

"Huh? What? Oh-no…I think I'm, uh, fine," he turned away and Hermione's hand fell onto the table.

"Harry you have to understand…I think Draco has changed," she said softly, grabbing Harry's hands. His heart rate began to jump again.

"Hermione how could he change that fast. How could you change that fast? It was one night, for Merlin's sake!" Harry said, grabbing onto Hermione's hands tighter.

"I know it sounds daft of me to say that, but I honestly believe so! I could tell. I don't know how, but I can tell," she started to look away again; she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Ron," Harry whispered. Hermione's head snapped up. "What about Ron," he trailed off, "what about me…" he asked under his breath. _I don't think my I can take this, her wanting to be with him and all. I could stand it when Ron fancied her…I didn't think about her that way then…but now…_

"Ron…" Hermione repeated. "Ronald can get over himself," she stated firmly.

"Okay, what about, oh I don't know, _the entire school_," Harry pressed, staring her hard in the eye. "The brightest witch in Gryffindor snogging the spoiled, evil Slytherin boy!"

"We weren't snogging!" Hermione argued, her voiced amplified in the library. Luckily there most likely wasn't anybody there. No one was there usually, especially when it's breakfast time. "And I don't care about the school. We aren't even dating! It was nothing! At least I think so…"

"Hermione you really need to sort this out before talking to him again! I reckon he will come and find you, you're always here. Let's face it you're not that hard to find," Harry joked, patting Hermione's hand in his.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said, not getting the joke.

"N-nothing! You just, uh…stand out. In a good way!" Harry was starting to get nervous again. He was going to end up saying to many things that shouldn't be said now. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, I guess," she stood up, followed by Harry. She wrapped his arms around his neck in the usual manner. Harry smiled calmly, but his adrenaline was up and his stomach got butterflies. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and he mimicked it. Harry wished they could just say here, like this, forever.

A/N: What do you think so far? I know it's rough, no need to tell me that. I would LOVE your opinion! (:


End file.
